


Digging Deeper

by Masky_Writer



Category: Persona 5, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, how do u tag pokemon??, idk how to tag h e l p, krookodile (pokemon), like super vaguely implied, mention of past injury, raichu (pokemon) - Freeform, stoutland (pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 10:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21196496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masky_Writer/pseuds/Masky_Writer
Summary: Goro Akechi's leads have finally led him to a true Phantom Thief. Skull, as he calls himself. He assumed this would finally end his search.But it seems this "mysterious group of Pokemon thieves" he was sent to investigate is deeper then he thought.





	Digging Deeper

**Author's Note:**

> This has been just sitting in my folders for about a year now so I finally got around to finishing it
> 
> kudos and comments are welcome

"You got no idea who you're workin' with, do you detective?"

Akechi stops pocketing his pokeballs at the accusation, looking over at the boy behind him.

He sat on top of a dumpster, with short hair, bleached to an almost blinding level of blonde, wearing a pirate like outfit with the signature "Phantom Thieves" logo on the front of his shirt, a skull mask covering his face, and a slight sneer on his lips as he gently scratches the top of his Krookodile's head, who trills as the feeling of blunt nails going over smooth scales.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. You love to think you're _so smart_, but you really don't realize who you're workin' for." Skull, his codename, shakes his head with a scoff. "And you call yourself the best detective since Shirogane."

Akechi's brows furrow at the accusation, glaring at the blond. "As if you and your group are doing any better. Stealing Pokemon from innocent people, who do you honestly think you are?"

Skull stares at Akechi, before barking out a loud laugh, throwing his head back and slapping a hand against his forehead, fanged teeth glinting in the low light of the alleyway he stopped the detective in.

The battle was sudden as he was cornered by the aggravated blond, claiming he wanted to "get rid of the problem as fast as possible" before he threw out his Raichu without any warning. One with bald patches of fur, showing scars on it's fragile skin, and a scraggly tail that whipped around like wire.

"You think-_HA_! You think those guys were innocent?!" He has to lean over to catch his breath, his Krookodile also letting out barks of laughter in a crocodilian kind of way, pressing his head back to Skull's hand. He continues to pet his partner as his left hand is used to point at the detective.  
"What kinda lies are they feedin' you down there! Those "gym leaders" ain't innocent! They're the worst of the worst!" He says, that humored smile replaced with an angered snarl.

Akechi blinks. "Excuse me?" Is all he can ask.

Kamoshida was a kind man. A man who assisted in training other young trainers who couldn't properly do it by themselves. 

Madarame showed how Pokemon battles could be art forms, his shiny Smeargle being used to prove it. 

Kaneshiro was a charitable man, giving money rather then taking, at least that's what is said.

Sae, his coworker, was so good at her job as well, and always happy to help with justice.

And Shido, his father. He...he was...well, perhaps he shouldn't mention him. 

He's not given a moment to speak before Skull continues.

"Kamoshida _forced_ those kids to keep comin' back! Said to "pay for his services" you had to give 'em your strongest Pokemon."  
Skull points to the Pokeball in Akechi's hand. A Dusk Ball containing a Swoobat, one a little boy was in tears over losing.  
Putting his arm down, Skull quickly continued, looking furious as he spoke. "If you were a guy, he'd kick you to the curb with your strongest friend in his hand! And if you were a girl, if he thought you were _pretty_, thought you had _potential_..."

He pauses, wincing as he grabs his left leg, his Krookodile letting out a sad whine and carefully rubbing a clawed hand across his thigh.  
Akechi watches as Skull takes deep breaths, trying to relax the muscles in his leg before he breaths out a sigh and smiles at his Pokemon, giving the croc a friendly scratch under his long chin before looking back at Akechi with an indifferent expression.

"All i'm gonna say is this, _mister detective._" He hops off the dumpster and walks, no, limps, his way over to Akechi, who takes a small step back to keep distance between the two.

The metal mask glints against the dim lighting of the alleyway.

He swipes the Dusk Ball out of Akechi's hand. The detective doesn't stop him, too stunned by the sudden aggressiveness of the person in front of him, along with the heavy accusations placed upon someone who's been seen in such a surprisingly kind light since his father became Champion.

"Do some digging, and find Oracle. Ask her for info on "the palace holders". She'll know what you're talkin' about."

Just before Akechi could ask what he means by any of that information, Skull tosses a Pokeball up in the air, releasing a large Stoutland and hops on his back, returning his Krookodile and patting the big dog Pokemon on his neck, who simply lets out a gruff bark in reply and begins to make surprising speed down the alleyway.

Akechi doesn't go to follow. He doesn't know why, but he simply stands there, watching the thief fade into the darkness of the twisting labyrinth.

Reaching into his breast pocket, he pulls out a small notepad and a pen, writing down what Skull had told him with a few notes of his own.

"Well, Goro." He says to himself, looking down the alleyway before turning around and walking away, leaving the criminal behind. 

"It seems there's more to this mystery then you thought."

**Author's Note:**

> I gave Skull a Stoutland cause in Sun-Moon/US-UM, Stoutland's are big enough to ride, even tho in the Pokedex they're only like almost 4ft tall.   
We're just gonna say in this universe they big good boys cause who doesnt want a big ass dog to ride on.
> 
> Also I didnt wanna give him an Arcanine ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
